This invention concerns watch cases, and it more specifically concerns a watch case containing a case band on which a back and a crystal are detachably mounted, and in which a movement can be positioned by means of a caging ring.
An object of the invention is to provide a design of slim watch cases provided with very small-sized means of fastening the back and the crystal. The flat appearance of the watch case is further enhanced by permitting the use of a square-shaped case band receiving a dial and a crystal of large size, while the back can be circular and small-sized, so as not to extend to the edges of the lower part of the case band.
For that purpose, the watch case of this invention uses a back held to the lower part of the case band by means of set screws, the anchoring of those screws and the respective configurations of the case band and caging ring being so determined that tightening of the screws simultaneously assures fastening of the back and locking of the caging ring, the latter also assisting in compressing gaskets, positioning of the crystal and, in some particular embodiments, locking it in place.